


2 - Neighbors

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crack, F/F, Neighbors, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma always smells weed coming from her neighbor's house.</p><p>Request at my Tumblr - <a href="http://hockeystarwarsmtvscream.tumblr.com/">hockeystarwarsmtvscream</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	2 - Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Getting up to cook breakfast for herself, Emma wasn't expecting to smell the worst thing possible: _weed_. Instantly, she knew it was her obnoxious neighbor, Audrey. It was almost like Audrey was trying to get Emma's attention, or that's at least what Emma thought. She wanted nothing but the sweet smell of coffee in the morning, but instead, got the disgusting smell of weed. 

Emma had had enough of her neighbor's shit, and so she decided to go over there. Putting on her slippers, Emma strolled out of her house. Reaching Audrey's lawn, Emma felt as if she was going to throw up. It wasn't that she hated the smell, it just was too strong for her sinuses to take it. 

"Come out here, Audrey!" Emma yelled, and Audrey opened her front door. It was almost like she was waiting for Emma at the door.

"Yeah? What's up?" Audrey asked with an innocent tone of voice. 

Rolling her eyes, Emma couldn't believe that her neighbor was playing the innocent card. "That smell. I can smell it all the way in my house." 

"Oh. Sorry, Emma." Audrey shrugged like it meant nothing to her.

"You're sorry? That's all?" Emma snapped. 

"Well...I could make it up to you?" she suggested, and Emma became intrigued.

"What would that be?" Emma asked, and Audrey smirked at the blonde.

"I could kiss you?"

"Nah, I'm good."


End file.
